The Girl from the Future
by xDemonChickx
Summary: What happens when a everyday Otaku girl wakes up in the Black Butler world? Why is she a demon now? More Importantly how? Whats with her demon mark? "Why are there so many hot guys in this place?" "No reason in particular, you simply have low standards." "When did I start to feel so depressed when little girls found faults with me? Oh yeah, always." OCxOC to come. -HAITUS-
1. Chapter I A New Development

I walked quietly through the crowded streets of london, a hat on my head, covering my head, my hair hidden under it as my green and violet eyes twinkled and rain poured down from the stormy sky, lighting and thunder crackling in the dark.

My dress dripping wet as it dragged on the dirty street, I wore a long black dress, it was much to long so I had to hold up the front to walk as not to trip, It had long sleeves that fell past my hands, covering them.

The hem and lining of the dress and the small V-neck was a light lavender color, It was my favorite dress, motly beacause it was the one I woke up in when I noticed where I had ended up.

I smelt an interesting aroma and turned, seeing fish through a window. I was so very hungry, I hadn't eaten in days and I hadn't slept. Which was quite a new thing for me. My mouth watered just looking at the raw fish and I quickly shook my head and walked away.

I suddenly bumped into someone and quickly bowed in apology "Gomen! Please forgive me I wasn't looking where I was going." and a sweet, handsome voice replied to me "Please do not think anything of it madam It is not your fault." and I loked up and my eyes met deep redish, brownish ones.

I gasped at the man, he was very handsome, he had shaggy black hair with long bangs, he had pale skin from what I could tell and he wore a black butlers uniform, he was smirking and I could tell it was not genuine.

Of course, being the person I am I knew it was none other than Sebastian Michealis before the little blue haired earl said anything "Sebastian, what are you doing?" demanded a cranky earl. I smiled sweetly at Sebastian and promtly passed passed out.

**-OMG-**

I woke up to a bright light, after blinking a few times I realized it was the sun and sat up, wincing slightly as my legs touched the ground, my tail flicked out behind me and I stretched like a cat with my rump in the air and my arms stretched out in front of me.

My ears twitched as I heard footsteps, I turned to look at the door and see Ciel and Sebastian walk in, I blinked at them and quickly checked my outfit, seeing it to be the dress from before just clean and looking brand new.

"You're a demon." I heard Ciel say, already knowing it wasn't a question, I looked up at him and smiled, my ears twitching "Yes, my dear feline allergic Earl." I said sweetly, he glared at me, Sebastian impassive as always next to him.

Ciel looked me over "Why are you here? And how do you know who I am and that I'm allergic to cats?" he demanded, I sighed "Well, little Earl, I'm afraid I can't tell you now, Its very secret information, and I'm incredible sorry." I said in reply.

Sebastian looked me over, a very, very light blush appearing on his cheeks, as my hat began falling off slightly, exposing my ears for a moment, I smirked at him while Ciel thought about his little chess game "Ah, the crow demon with the cat fetish-" I purred and was hugging him within seconds "Sebas-chan!" I teased, smirking.

Sebastain blinked and Ciel glared at me "Sebastain!" he barked, Sebastian nodded "Yes Bocchan." he said and I was being held against my will with my arms behind my back and my legs were pretty much, unusable.

I pouted, my ears, which were covered along with my tail, drooped and I wriggled in Sebastains grasp, and one of my sleeves that was supposed to be covering my hands, fell down because of the way I was being held exposing the demon sign on my hand, It was a Rose covered with thorns, with stars surrounding it.

Sebastain blinked at it once then grabbed my hand, Ciel looked at my hand with slight shock and I pulled out of Sebastains grasp and jumped away I frowned slightly "It would seem this little kitty is in a dilema hm?" I wondered aloud. As Ciel asked "Why do those stars look like Sebastians contract sign?" and I sighed.

**That's the first chapter, and I hope this doesn't seem Mary Sueish and short, and you know...horrible, this isn't my first Kuroshitsuji though, I had them, then deleted them.**

**Oh and I'm not planning on making this a CanonxOC in any way! Just to let some of you guys know, but If I get reviews asking for it, i just might!**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any as much as I might complain, It's sad...I know.**


	2. Chapter II First Day? I

**?: Wow my story already has three reviews I'm so happy!**

**xDemon: Shush up, and go back in the story.**

**?: *Ears droop and sniffles in defeat* Hai...**

**Anyway! Welcome back for Chapter two of The Girl from the Future! Oh and I'm working on another story as well called 'The girl who never spoke' and I'm planning it out! I hope its good, hopefully I'll get it posted before this weekend, but I have a lot to do, anyway I'll be trying to update regular and get in nice loooong chapters! Please Enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway shape or form, if I did, lets just say it would have a lot more drama that particularly neccassary, and yes I know I have problems...I need councling.. *sigh*...just kidding! Anyway on with the Story!**

_Previously on 'The Girl from The Future':_

_Sebastain blinked and Ciel glared at me "Sebastain!" he barked, Sebastian nodded "Yes Bocchan." he said and I was being held against my will with my arms behind my back and my legs were pretty much, unusable._

_I pouted, my ears, which were covered along with my tail, drooped and I wriggled in Sebastains grasp, and one of my sleeves that was supposed to be covering my hands, fell down because of the way I was being held exposing the demon sign on my hand, It was a Rose covered with thorns, with stars surrounding it._

_Sebastain blinked at it once then grabbed my hand, Ciel looked at my hand with slight shock and I pulled out of Sebastains grasp and jumped away I frowned slightly "It would seem this little kitty is in a dilema hm?" I wondered aloud. As Ciel asked "Why do those stars look like Sebastians contract sign?" and I sighed._

"Well you see, I don't exactly know, but I think it has something to do with you two, so I have a propasition to make, I Zylphia Marie Isabella Damon will help protect you, Ciel Phantomhive and the Phantomhive Manor, as long as you let me work here, go on missions with you, and of course help me figure this out." I said, trying to appeal to the little lord as much as possible, and snickered a little in my head_ 'little lord' _and stifled a laugh, while Ciel thought it through.

Ciel seemed pleased so he lookedto Sebastian "Sebastian, is she trustworthy?" he demanded, Sebastian eyes flashed pink before returning to normal and glancing at his young master "Young Master, she is not lying but I would not she is 'trustworthy'." he explained I pouted "I understand as you wont see me as trustworthy but I can promise you I won't lie or betray you in anyway, I promise, I give you my word as a demon and my word is my bond, please!" I practically got down on my hands in knees in front of the hot, but very very very phycho(in his own demonic way of course) and the little lord(still cracking me up).

Ciel sighed and looked extremely irritated "Fine, but if you cause me any problems that I don't already have to deal with, I will tell Sebastian to kill you off, understand?" he questioned me, I nodded and got up of my knees(yes I did actually get on my knees, just not my hands and knees, thank go- I mesn thank the devil or whayever the hell demons thank...damn I need a handbook on demon etiqueitte or something...) "I understand, Cie- I mean, my lord." I corrected myself quickly, a smile quickly creeping its way onto my lips.

"Sebastian, show her to the maid's courters and call the seamstress to come and have soe clothes made for her." Ciel ordered his demon butler and Sebastian bowed "Yes, my lord." he said(quite hansomely *swoon*, sorry I keep butting in the story like this :I) and began leading me out and down the many halls of the Phantomhive Manor. We walked down a bunch of halls that seemed endless, down a pair of stairs, i think and through a door and BAM! We were in the maids courters and Mey-Rin was blushing at Sebastian, not yet noticing me, I sighed.

"Mey-Rin, this is Zylphia, she will be working here as a maid, with you so please make her welcome, and please lend her a uniform today, I have sent for Nina so she should be here tomorrow." Sebastian said in his normal awesome way, I sighed, Mey-Rin swooned before Sebastian left to tell the other servants. I smiled at Mey-Rin, she was smiling back "H-hello Miss Zylphia, I'm glad to meet you, I am." she said in her usual, totally fitting voice. I grinned now "Its awesome to meet you Mey-Rin I look forward to working with you!" I cheered, throwing an arm around her shoulders "I'm sure we'll be great friends, being the only girls an all." I added, cheerily.

Mey-Rin nodded, "Right, let me go fetch you one of my uniforms yes." she said and scurried off, and she stumbled over something then continued on her way, then I looked where she stumbled over something and saw a teensy tiny nail jutting out of the perfect floor and I pulled out a mini-hammer type-thing and banged on it once, grinning as it disappeared into the wood, never to be seen again, I then looked around and blinked a couple times, how exactly did I get from the hallway to the main entrance? I shook my head and forgot about it then headed to where I smelt burnt wood, meat and vegetables.

I found my way to the kitchen quickly and sneezed as I entered the hallwau and my nose was attacked and infiltrated by smoke, and I guessed it came from Bard's flamethrower, I walked in and burst our laughing as soon as I saw Bard, his hair in a big afro with a cigar hanging from his mouth, ash all over him, it was the most hilerious thing ever! I clutched my chest and laughed, falling down and pointing "Y-you look hilerious!" I cried, rolling around now, I never knew I could laugh so much, but seeing it in real life I mean you would have to be heartless like Sebastian to not find this ammusing!

"Bard, what happened in here?" came a scary calm voice of none other than Sebastian Michealis, I jumped and shivered, "Speak of the devil and thou shall apear." I whispered, then shivered again, and I coud've sworn I hear a light chuckle and frowned "Stupid demon hearing." I muttured grumpily and made my way to a counter and mumbled to myself angrily. Sebastian scolded Bard and Bard immediatly began cleaning up the kitchen, I went to find Mey-Rin, who I was hoping had my uniform ready for me by now.

I found her mopping the floor, but she accidently spilt the bucket and Finny came running in and I just wanted to pinch his cute little childish cheeks! Anywayyy, I quickly grabbed Finny, stopping him from slipping in the puddle of water and breaking a bunch of shit, I sighed and looked at Mey-Rin "Mey-Rin did you get me that uniform?" I asked her sweetly, she nodded vigerously and pulled out a neatly folded thing of clothes. I smiled my thanks and went to go change, in the maid qaurters of course.

I walked back out with a towel, after changing super quick, not because of my demon speed though(well, maybe a little bit) but mostly because, being female I knew how to change fast. Then I gently pushed Mey-Rin asside, who was just spreading out the dirty water and making a bigger mess and began cleaning up the puddle. I then took the towel to the laundry room and came back out "Are you all just gonna stand there or get back to work?" I asked them suddenly, they all frozed yelled "Sorry!" and ran off, I sighed Sebastian had them so scared they scampered of like scared little rabbits when I just asked them a simple quiestion with no malice in my voice.

I sighed, this job was probably gonna be a lot harder than I thought, then I heard a loud noise and sighed, making my way back to the kitchen "Baldroy..." I said, tapping my foot and holding out a hand, he laughed nervously then placed the grenade in my hand, I sighed "Just clean this up before Sebastian sees, I'll get rid of this." I told him and walked off, then skipped with new purpose and a grin on my face as I stopped in the maids quarters and hid the grenade, then went off to find something to do, possible get yelled at Sebastian, oh, the possibilities...

**Okay I hope you liked it! I love you all and I'll ttyal!**


	3. Chapter III First Day? II

**Authors Note: Six Reviews! Oooh I'm sooo happy! I'm glad ya'll like my story! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've got a problem with regular updating, if you'll read my others storys you'll notice, anyway! I hope everyone enjoys Chapter three, I enjoyed writing it for you!**

**Previously on 'The Girl From the Future':**

_I walked back out with a towel, after changing super quick, not because of my demon speed though(well, maybe a little bit) but mostly because, being female I knew how to change fast. Then I gently pushed Mey-Rin asside, who was just spreading out the dirty water and making a bigger mess and began cleaning up the puddle. I then took the towel to the laundry room and came back out "Are you all just gonna stand there or get back to work?" I asked them suddenly, they all frozed yelled "Sorry!" and ran off, I sighed Sebastian had them so scared they scampered of like scared little rabbits when I just asked them a simple quiestion with no malice in my voice._

_I sighed, this job was probably gonna be a lot harder than I thought, then I heard a loud noise and sighed, making my way back to the kitchen "Baldroy..." I said, tapping my foot and holding out a hand, he laughed nervously then placed the grenade in my hand, I sighed "Just clean this up before Sebastian sees, I'll get rid of this." I told him and walked off, then skipped with new purpose and a grin on my face as I stopped in the maids quarters and hid the grenade, then went off to find something to do, possible get yelled at Sebastian, oh, the possibilities..._

After I cleaned up the spill, I helped Mey-Rin do the dishes, preventing multiply explosions by Bard, and confiscating quite a few things that I had a feeling shouldn't really exist yet, but hey its an anime supposively so I guess it doesn't matter, after we finished the dishes I went to find Sebastian so I could do something. Then I saw the library and brightened up, I ran in and looked around, trying to remember the dewey decimal system, then I looked at the books and thank the lord, or um the devil(I still don;t have a hand guide to being a demon here!) or something. Everything was in dewey order or whatever.

I walked around for a bit and saw what I was looking for and grinned, and picked the book up off the shelf and went to sit down, I smiled at the name of the author 'Edgar Allan Poe' I absolutely loved his poems, It would only make sense that Ciel would have a copy, I turned to one of my favorite poems by him and began reading it aloud. "By a Route Obscure and Lonely,

Haunted by Ill Angels only, Where an Eidolen named Night, On a black Throne reins upright,

I have reached these lands but newly, from an ultimate dim Thule,

From a wild weird clime that lieth, sublime, Out of Space...Out of Time.

Bottomless vales, and boundless floods, And Chasms, and Caves, and Titan Woods.

With forms no man can discover, for the dews that drip all over;

Mountains toppling evermore, into seas without a shore;

Seas that Restlessly aspire, Surging, unto skies of fire;

Lakes that endlessly outspread. Their Lone waters...Lone and Dead. Their Still Waters...Still and Chilly,

With the snows of the Lolling Lily.

By the lakes that thus outspread,

their lone waters, lone and dead,

their sad waters, sad and chilly,

With the snows of the Lolling Lily.

By the mountains, near the river

Murmuring lonely, murmuring ever,

By the grey woods...by the swamp..

Where the toad and the newt encamp,

By the dismal tarns and pools, Where dwell the ghouls,

By each spot, the most unholy,

In each nook the most melacholy,

There the traveler meets agast,

sheeted memories of the past,

Shrouded forms that start and sigh,

As they past the wanderer by.

White-robbed forms of friends long given,

In agony, to the earth... and heaven.

To the heart whos woes are legion,

'Tis is a peaceful, soothing region.

For the spirit who walks in shadow,

O' It is an Eldorado!

But the Traveler, Traveling through it.

May not... dare not openly view it.

Never its mysteries are exposed,

To the weak human eye, unclosed.

So wills its Kiing who hath forbid,

The uplifting of the fringed lid;

And thus the sad soul that here passes,

Beholds it, but through darkened glasses.

By a route, obscure and lonely;

Haunted by ill Angels only,

Where and Eidolon, named Night.

On a black throne reigns upright,

I have wandered home but newly,

from this ultimate dim Thule."

I breathed as I finished, I loved that one, and it was one of the short ones, I thought about reading 'The Raven', but I shook my head and smiled "I'll save that one for when Sebastian and Ciel are around." I said evily, laughing.

"Why Ciel? Why!" I cried, in fake agony while he and Sebastian got in the carriage "I wanna come too! I love the- um...Adventure!" I continued to cry and latched onto Ciels arm "I wanna join you on the Jack the Ripper case!" I continued pouting, Ciel finally twitched in defeat "Fine! But you will stay up front with Sebastian and you are not to bother me! And you are to listen to what I say!" Ciel barked and got into the carriage, I grinning in truimph and hopped up front, pulling out Poe's Poems and opened to 'The Raven', and memorized it on our way to London.


	4. Chapter IIII Jack the Ripper I

**Holy Shit! Ten reviews! Thats like m best~ I'm glad ya'll like my story, sorry its taken so long, I had writers black as per usual for most of my stories, I'm sorry bout that btw, Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way shape or form~ Its sooo sad...**

_Previously on 'The Girl From the Future':_

_(I fell into the Black Butler Anime and met up with Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive)Sebastain blinked at it once then grabbed my hand, Ciel looked at my hand with slight shock and I pulled out of Sebastains grasp and jumped away I frowned slightly "It would seem this little kitty is in a dilema hm?" I wondered aloud. As Ciel asked "Why do those stars look like Sebastians contract sign?" and I sighed._

_(They let me stay as a maid)I sighed, this job was probably gonna be a lot harder than I thought, then I heard a loud noise and sighed, making my way back to the kitchen "Baldroy..." I said, tapping my foot and holding out a hand, he laughed nervously then placed the grenade in my hand, I sighed "Just clean this up before Sebastian sees, I'll get rid of this." I told him and walked off, then skipped with new purpose and a grin on my face as I stopped in the maids quarters and hid the grenade, then went off to find something to do, possible get yelled at Sebastian, oh, the possibilities..._

_(Now Ciel let me go with them to investagate the 'Jack the Ripper' Case after much persuasion on my end)"Why Ciel? Why!" I cried, in fake agony while he and Sebastian got in the carriage "I wanna come too! I love the- um...Adventure!" I continued to cry and latched onto Ciels arm "I wanna join you on the Jack the Ripper case!" I continued pouting, Ciel finally twitched in defeat "Fine! But you will stay up front with Sebastian and you are not to bother me! And you are to listen to what I say!" Ciel barked and got into the carriage, I grinning in truimph and hopped up front, pulling out Poe's Poems and opened to 'The Raven', and memorized it on our way to London._

I grinned next to Sebastian as we entered London, the streets busy as carraiges and people swept by, a few girls swooned and Sebastian, I glared at everyone if they had gotten into bed with Sebastian they would not be alive to find out he was a demon...sigh and swoon. Sebastian is Sebastian though, he's a devil, and an extremely sudective one at that..Anyway! We stopped soon and hopped out.

We walked inside past a couple people "Young Master, It's been a while since you last went out, Hasn't it?" asked Sebastian, I followed behind him quietly "I couldn't care less who sent that letter, I hate going to crowded places, but I guess it is nice to be away from the manor for a change." Ciel replied bored, "It is nice to be away from those four, It is_ truely _a shame, she had to come." Sebastian said, gesturing towards me, Ciel grimaced at the mention of those four.

"Hey!" I said indignatly at Sebastian, they both ignored me and Sebastian opened the door to the sitting room and Ciel and Sebastian froze, the room was a mess with things carelessly flung about while Madam Red looked at a couple of shelves "Now where do they put the tea leaves in this house?" she wondered aloud to herself, Grell my gay red hea- brown headed shini- human was crouching next to a chair and looked through cabinents or under something, I don't know, and Lau was the worst, he was staring in a vase as he said "I can't find them either.".

I sighed, "MADAM RED, LAU... Why are you here?" asked Ciel suddenly and Madam Red, Grell, and Lau looked at him "Ah, he came back so early." Madam Red said. Madam Red suddenly smiled "Since I heard my dear nephew would be in town, how could I not stop by to see you." she stated, Lau smirked that creepy pedo-closed eye smile of his, I honestly felt like my soul was being raped, though maybe I should be saying that whenever Sebastian looks at me, I mean, he is a demon.

"Hey Earl, I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau said, I shivered, he creeped me out, and he smelt like 1800 weed, or opium. Also, he just had an extreme creepy-pedo-rapistist-smile thing going on, I mean seriously! I looked at the quickly recovered Sebatian who was now smiling(F-A-K-E) and holding his hand over his heart(_If_ he has a heart that is, its hard to tell with him -.-) "We did not know we would be having guests over, please forgive us for not accomodating you earlier." he said cooly, Ciel was twitching slightly and murming angrily and quietly "...Of all the people I did not want to see...all of them came..."

I laughed nervously, and then disappeared to find a room to sleep in, I didn't like Lau or Madam Red(Murderer and all) but Grell was Okay, since I thought of him as my gay best friend(Its not his fault for the murdering, he is a death god).

*Third Person POV*

Sebastian continued grinning "I'll go prepare tea immediatly." he said and disappeared, Ciel sat down, sighing in defeat and annoyance. Soon enough Sebastian reappeared with the tea and began pouring cups "Todays tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'" he informed them all politely, "The aroma is nice." came Madam Red, then "What a unique way of seeping...Its the same kind of tea yet the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell you should follow his example." she said to the barnett butler behind her. "Y..yes..." Grell replied skittishly and shyly.

"Anyways." Madam Red continued as Sebastian stood next to her and she began stroking his ass(M-m-must murder the red headed a-aunt...O.O) "Everytime I see you, your still so handsome-" she laughed mischeifiously "Why dont you simply stop working here and come serve me." she suggested, Ciel's virgin eyes widened(AW! CIELU~) and he coughed casually "Madam Red." he said loudly. MAdam Red suddenly laughed nervously "Ah, I'm sorry!" she said, obviosuly having forgetten the others in the room.

Ciel turned seriously "Lets get serious now, I'm here becuase of the case of the prostitutes that have been murdered on the streets, lately." he announced, Madam Red smiled "You mean the one that has been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it." she said and Lau(quiet much?) popped in "However, what do you plan to do about it?" he asked. "This isn't just some ordinary case." Ciel said as Sebastian put a small cake(Or strawberry shortcake, I don't remember...) in front of him "The killer's ways are very special- no I would say abnormal. Thats why 'she' is so worried about it." Ciel said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asked as Ciel cut into his cake and took a bite, Sebastian answered her. "The most recent prostitute was called Mary Ann Nicholas." he said cooly(and sexily *drool* XD) "The wounds looked like they were made from a sharp tool, using quick cuts, causing a painful death." he finished explaining. Then Ciel popped in, fork in mouth "The Police and other prostitutes call the murderer-" he paused drammaticly "..**Jack the Ripper**." he finished drammatically.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner so I came to London." Ciel informed them, Lau was still smirking at him "Fu~" he said creepily "The Queens watch-dog has already been dispatched...but I am not interested..However-..." Lau slowly stood up "-do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" he finished, "What do you mean?" Ciel asked him, already bored. Lau made his way over to Ciel...slowly "I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene...the murderer is definatly a abnormal madmad." he said mysteriously.

Lau put a hand on Ciel's cheek(Get away pedo!) "Will you be scared...Earl Phantomhive?" he asked, Ciel's eyes narrowed "I only came because I was worried about my fiancee' I don't need to answer your pointless quiestions." he said more adultlike and serious that most twelve year olds. "Not bad;" Lau said "That look in your eyes is good." he said.

Now his entire demeanor changed as he enthusuiacstically grabbed Ciel's hand "Now then! Come take a stroll with me!" he yelled, Madam Red suddenly stood up "NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" she yelled agrily. "Seriously, I rarely get to have afternoon tea with the earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace?" she asked breathlessly "I want to come too." she finished. "Lau where is teh crime scene?" she asked him.

Lau turned to her "Don't you know..Madam?" he answered her with another quiestion. Now Lau frowned slightly "Don't ask me...I don't know either." he said, Madam Red now looked scary and seemed to have fangs while Ciel looked dumbstruck and tiny behind them both "YOU TALK SO ARROGANTLY YET, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?" she shouted incrediously.

Zylphia sighed from upstairs they were so very loud...Ciel sighed and grumbling came from Madam Red "Calm Down..." Ciel said, "I know there has to be at least one person who has been to the crime scene." he said, Madam Red and Lau turned to him "Eh?" they said.

**OkAY! Sorry if its short and Zylphia doesn't come in alot, but hey, she can;t be there all the time! Anyway hope y'all liked it! Review!**


	5. Chapter V Jack the Ripper II

**A/N: **Hey you guys! I'm super awake and its one in the morning so I decided to put up part two for ya'll of Jack the Ripper Arc! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) in any way shape or form, Nor do I own the amazing song that fits Undertaker in this chapter my Florence and the Machine: My Boy Builds Coffins. I only own my OC and her ignored conscious.**

_Previously on 'The Girl From the Future':_

_(I fell into the Black Butler Anime and met up with Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive)Sebastian blinked at it once then grabbed my hand, Ciel looked at my hand with slight shock and I pulled out of Sebastian's grasp and jumped away I frowned slightly "It would seem this little kitty is in a dilemma hm?" I wondered aloud. As Ciel asked "Why do those stars look like Sebastians contract sign?" and I sighed._

_(They let me stay as a maid)I sighed, this job was probably going to be a lot harder than I thought, then I heard a loud noise and sighed, making my way back to the kitchen "Baldroy..." I said, tapping my foot and holding out a hand, he laughed nervously then placed the grenade in my hand, I sighed "Just clean this up before Sebastian sees, I'll get rid of this." I told him and walked off, then skipped with new purpose and a grin on my face as I stopped in the maids quarters and hid the grenade, then went off to find something to do, possible get yelled at Sebastian, oh, the possibilities..._

_(Now Ciel let me go with them to investigate the 'Jack the Ripper' Case after much persuasion on my end)"Why Ciel? Why!" I cried, in fake agony while he and Sebastian got in the carriage "I want to come too! I love the- um...Adventure!" I continued to cry and latched onto Ciel's arm "I want to join you on the Jack the Ripper case!" I continued pouting, Ciel finally twitched in defeat "Fine! But you will stay up front with Sebastian and you are not to bother me! And you are to listen to what I say!" Ciel barked and got into the carriage, I grinning in triumph and hopped up front, pulling out Poe's Poems and opened to 'The Raven', and memorized it on our way to London._

_Lau turned to her "Don't you know. Madam?" he answered her with another question. Now Lau frowned slightly "Don't ask me...I don't know either." he said, Madam Red now looked scary and seemed to have fangs while Ciel looked dumbstruck and tiny behind them both "YOU TALK SO ARROGANTLY YET, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?" she shouted incredulously. Zylphia sighed from upstairs they were so very loud...Ciel sighed and grumbling came from Madam Red "Calm Down..." Ciel said, "I know there has to be at least one person who has been to the crime scene." he said, Madam Red and Lau turned to him "Eh?" they said._

Zylphia groaned upstairs while they all continued bickering downstairs and she heard a loud noise so she looked around quickly and grabbed a very convenient stick from the windowsill and turned around "Don't mess with me, I've got a stick!" she said lamely, and a mouse scurried out from underneath the bed, she felt depleted and dropped the stick "Jeeze, not even the right episode mouse…" she muttered and successfully caught it by its tail, walked downstairs with it, through the sitting room to the window and to the kitchen, she could feel them looking at her, she simply shrugged it off and went to get rid of the mouse.

I walked back to the sitting room and Madam Red, Lau and of course Grell, boring Grell of course, looked at me curiously, Madam Red spoke first "Who is this Lady Earl?" she asked him, not at all liking the idea of Zylphia being there, she sweat dropped as Ciel answered "Who? Zylphia, she is simply another maid, no one of importance." Zylphia visibly deflated, her ears, covered by a hat flattened. Ciel ignored her of course and went back to the matter of hand while Zylphia's white soul floated out the window "_Goodbye~_" it said creepily while Zylphia laid on the floor, deflated with her soul flying out of her mouth.

"Anyway, as I was saying. The crime scene would no doubt be crowded and the Yard would not take kindly to me appearing at the crime scene." He said bored, Zylphia's soul continued to float up and away. Then Zylphia remembered something and perked up, "Will we be going to 'him' then?" she asked excitedly, stealing Lau's line. Ciel groaned "I wanted to avoid it at all cost, but it seems it is our only choice." He said, with slight annoyed and irritated tone.

Zylphia did an unladylike fist-pump in the air and cheered "Woot!" as she practically floated out of the door to get changed.

***Time Skip***

Ciel, Sebatian, Lau, Madam Red, Grell, and I, Zylphia stood in front of the SQUEAL Undertakers shop, and It suddenly reminded me of a song so I just _had_ to share it. I grinned "This suddenly reminded me of a song." I said randomly, Ciel groaned, I just grinned wider "My boy builds coffins with hammers and nails

He doesn't build ships; he has no use for sails

He doesn't make tables, dressers or chairs

He can't carve a whistle cause he just doesn't care

My boy builds coffins for the rich and the poor

Kings and queens; they've all knocked on his door

Beggars and liars, gypsies and thieves

They all come to him 'cause he's so eager to please!" I sung loudly, I think I heard a light chuckling coming from inside while Ciel just glared at me with annoyance "Are you finished with that dreadful thing you call 'singing'?" he asked in irritation. I just shook my head "Nope!" I said happily and continued singing.

"My boy builds coffins he makes them all day

But it's not just for work and it isn't for pay-" I changed the lyric 'play' for 'pay' to fit Undertaker as I continued singing.

"He's made one for himself

One for me too

One of these days he'll make one for you

For you, for you, for you!

My boy builds coffins for better or worse

Some say its a blessing, some say its a curse

He fits them together in sunshine or rain

Each one is unique, no two are the same

My boy builds coffins and I think it's a shame

That when each one's been made, he can't see it again

He crafts everyone with love and with care

Then it's thrown in the ground, it just isn't fair

My boy builds coffins he makes them all day

But it's not just for work and it isn't for pay

He's made one for himself

One for me too

One of these days he'll make one for you!" I finished happily, loudly, and extremely off key, Ciel seeming got pissed at me because he had Sebastian cover my mouth, and when I tried to lick his hand, which usually works all I got was the horrible taste of fabric in my mouth, "Bleh!" I cried but instead it came out as "Beeeeh!" which sounded really creepy. Sebastian sighed "Really, Miss Zylphia you are so very unladylike." He said in his annoying, and amazing, and intimidating voice. Sigh and Swoon.

We walked inside and I smiled, Ciel just ignored me "Undertaker, are you in?" he asked as eerie chuckling could be heard as one of the coffins creaked open loudly, Lau and Madam Red looked positively frightened, along with disguised Grell. Who looked almost a teeny bit adorable with his brown hair, though it was extremely boring, personally I like his- Oh wait I saw a bone cookie! I ran over to a coffin and picked up a bone biscuit or cookie or whatever that was lying on the who-knows-how-dirty floor and stuck it in my mouth, grinning.

The others just looked appalled, I shrugged "It looked appetizing." I said normally and sat down on the coffin, which turned out to be full, I found out when I fell off and the lid opened I smiled at the body inside and waved "Hello~" cheerily before Sebastian shut it with a sigh and Ciel sat far away along with Madam Red, Lau and Grell. I just shrugged again and sat back down.

The Undertaker laughed when I waved at the body, I grinned, happy to know I entertained him then I got a look on my face, one of pure concentration, Sebastian raised his perfectly sinful eyebrows at me "Is something the matter, Miss Zylphia?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah, I was just thinking how awfully recognizable that body was…." I said thoughtfully then suddenly perked up "Oh yeah! It looked almost exactly like my Uncle Harry, he died before I left, I gave him a heart attack when I dropped down from the chandelier when he was walking through the foyer at my grandmother's house." I said, smiling. And what do you know, all of their eyes widen, well except for the undertakers, he just burst out laughing.


	6. Important Update

_**Okay, Okay. Don't sue, me I know you all are expecting an update, and I'll try to update one to three times this weekend, on this story as well as ssome of my others, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. I just thought I'd let you know, I'm gonna try to update every other day on a lot of my stories and see how it goes, some of the chapters may be a little short though I'll try to make them at least two thousand words. A lot may turn out less, and on holidays and stuff I'll try to do at least four thousand words for you all, maybe more. I never thought I would have a story this popular, and I hope my writing improves. **_

_**Also, If feel like the story's missing something, just pm me, I'm usually on everyday. I'm just lazy when it comes to updated, but hopefully that will stop.** _


	7. A Fall Filler: Part I of II

**Authors Note: Okay, I know you guys arre probably getting tired dof this, so I decided to just type up a nice long filler chapter since I dind't have internet at the time so I'm really soory and hope you forgive me! Anyway here you are!**

**A Fall Filler Part 1:(Told in two parts, because I'm lazy.)**

_**Oh And I'd like to thank all my reviewers and Paxoria for reminding me her name was Zylphia :3 I have too many OC's running about my brain It's hard to keep track.**_

I smiled at the reds and yellows of the trees, It was fall, one of my favorite seasons, I was looking foward to making piles of leaves to jump into, now If I could just get figure out where the heck Sebastian puts all of the leaves that fall off.

I mean seriously, he takes the whole 'One hell of a butler' thing to the next level, yesterday a branch of one of the trees shook rather strongly, knocking all the leaves down, and there were so many, I made my way down the steps and when I got outside they were all gone.

I was very heartbroken, I expressed this to Ciel and all he did was tell me to clean something in a very irritated tone of voice, It irritated me beyond measure, how can such a cute little kid have such a large stick up his ass? Woops, bad chpice of words.

Note: Ciel will always be adorable, now matter how he treats others, and Sebastian will always be the hottest man in the universe, now back to my point. The leaves, they keep just going 'poof' everytime they fall off the trees, I just want to play in them.

I mean what person can resist the urge to jump in a giant pile of multi-colored leaves, I mean that's the whole point of fall, well besides the turkey on thanksgiving, I was looking forward to seeing how good the turkey Sebastian makes is, since we all know Bard will blow it up.

I hnestly couldn't fathom how I had already been there for a couple months and I still haven't found out anything as to why I came or or why I had a mark, with Sebastian's mark surrounding it, It really bothered me to no end.

It was unbelievable just being where I was, I mean I know being a cat demon and having a mark like Sebastians is a bit cleshay(?) and all but, hey it's not my fault. Talk to the crazy person who is your god, or gods. I think Zues is really cool, but personaally, I like Thor better.

I really wish I could figure something out, knowing anything would bebetter than knowing nothing. I was looking forward to the adventures, exspecially ones that happen in winder, I love winter, the sparkling white snowflakes, the snow ball fights, but mostly making worlds out of the snow, unimaginable things.

That's what I was best at, sculpting something out of nothing, I've always loved art, It has a special little place in my heart. I could build a house of of snow If I wanted, I was that good, but I was never really good at anything else, besides piano, but that was because I gave it years of practice.

At first I didn't know an A key to a B key, I always got the keys wrong, I could never memorize it. I went through dozens and dozens of recitals, I usually ended up being booed, and shunned by the other kids. I never really took it to heart though, I was used to being hated, since I really didn't have any talents.

After a while, I started to memorize everything, little by little and eventually I was able to play simple songs, I pressed the right keys, and after a couple more years of practice, I could do more complex songs. When I went to recitals, everyone cheered and praised me. I as even asked by a couple people if I could tutor them.

I sighed blissfully as a gust of wind blew around the manor, multi-colored leaves floating off their branches and onto the ground where, a second later; they had disappeared. I popped out of my thoughts and glared at the ground, then I stood up and stomped off, to find Sebastian.

I found him cleaning up the already spick and span library for like the tenth time, I glared at him, he just continued dusting the shelves, I intensified my glare and he didn't even glance at me. Gosh, Sebastian makes my blood boil soooo much. I stomped over to him "Sebastian." I said loudly, my tone was extremely irritated.

Sebastian turned to me and raised a godly eyebrow "Yes, is there a problem?" he asked politely, god he pissed me off. I stompted over to him and poked him in the chest "Of course there's a problem!" I barked, then I pouted "You keep taking away all the fun leaves!" I whined, Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

I sunk to my knees "They always go 'poof' before they even touch the ground!" I continued to whine, Sebastian sighed "Well, as much as I would love to take the lame for such a simple thing, it is not mu doing." he said, I could notice the sarcasm in the first part. I glared at him "Asshole.." I mumbled. Sebastian simply smirked, you know the fake one, that could probably make any girl melt. Which I might have, if I wasn't busy wondering who was taking all my precious leaves.

Sebatian the promptly went back to work, ignoring me. I huffed, stood up and stomped out the library doors, turned, slipped on the floor and fell out an ope window. Maylene blinked from the other end of the hall, holding an extremely soapy bucketof water and a soaking wet cloth, she was about to look and see what happened to Zylphia.

Then she saw Sebastian walk out of the library and quickly went back to work, meanwhile, I was laying comfortably on the ground with my leg resting in a very alarming position, I noticed it and stared before I stood up, and promptly fell down, face first.

Groaning, I resorted to crawling across the yard, Sebastian saw me from the kitche and raised an eyebrow, I smiled at him and continued to crawl across the yard while he 'tut tut'ed me. My new maid uniform; the last one got ripped to shreds, was becoming soiled and stained as I dragged myself across the yard, even though I could limp just fine.

I made my way to a tree that was not leaning at a weird angle and heaved myself onto a branch, I was about to close my eyes when I heard light giggling, I turned towards the noise and blinked.

I found myself looking at the deep dark forest that surrounded the manor, suddenly a scary tune started playing in my head and I slowly turned around and fell off of the branch I was sitting on and scrambled up and began limping towards the manor, my arms flailing.

I struggled to hold in my shrill screams, now you may be wondering why I'm so scared, you see all of the movies or books I've read the heroine always goes into the forest, following the giggling, all by themselves.

They see a small child, and they approach it, without thinking at all because 'Oh it's just a small child, It won't hurt me' and BAM! The heroine ends up being brutally murders, _by the kid. _

Now, as much as I wish my life was a movie or a story, we all know that will _never _happen and either way, I'll die eventually, you know I almost went against my better judgement and turned around.

Then I had a thought, 'I_ always _go against my better judgement and I'm still alive, so why the hell not? Good Question.' I thought, see people,_ that's _my better judgement, having no better judgement.

I then promptly stopped flailing my arms and started to walk normally again, feeling the bone in my leg mending together, as I walking towards the forest and the _giggling. _I trudged into the forest and went towards the giggling, I soon found myself going deeper and deeper into the forest surrounding the Phantomhive manor.

I soon came face to face with a little girl who had short cropped black hair that went to her chin, her hair was curly and she had cute, perfectly straight bangs that curved a bit, she wore a plain white dress with black lining on the cuffs, the neck-line, and pretty much all the edges, the bottom and sleeves flared at the end, it was a button up, and there was a black sash around her waist that tied in a bow at the back.

She was a cute little thing, no more than eight or nine by the looks of it, and her big green doe eyes just topped it all off.

She reminded me of the black cats that showed up randomly, bringing bad luck with them. I noticed the dress was spick and span besides some dirt and leaves, I noticed she was sitting in something, something multi-colored.

I saw some leaves in her hair, then it clicked, she was playing in a giant pile of leaves, MY LEAVES! The little girl stared at me "Who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice. I stared at her "I'm Zylphia... Are you a demon?" I asked immediatly. The little girl looked tooken aback, then she turned her head and crossed her arms "Of course not!" she stated, rather loudly.

Suddenly I was once again in the presence of one of the sexiest men I had ever seen, it took all my might not to pass out right then, and I couldn't help feeling like there were wayy too many fine looking guys in this place, and by 'this place' I meant the black butler universe, or possibly hell, cause this guy was totally a demon.

The man was a brunette with green eyes, his hair was short and spiky, and wouldn't you know it, he was wearing a type of butler outfit, black of course. I swooned a little bit when he bowed to the little girl "Sorry I took so long Mi'lady, but It was quite difficult." the sexy butler said smoothly, oh my god...I wanted to hug him and squeeze him and call him George.

The butler gave the little girl something wrapped up, she smiled and unrapped it and began petting something. I blinked, then noticed it was a puppy. "It's alright George, thank you." she said quietly, her voice took on a softer tone then when she talked to me. Then I realized she said his name was George, I laughed nervously "Oh...he's so cute..." I mumbled before I finally passed out, by the way, I meant the demon by the way.

****Awesome Line Break*****

'George' looked at Zylphia with a raised eyebrow, he looked to his lady and opened his mouth to ask a question, she simply shook her head and held her new black puppy in her arms, while it's tongue lolled while it barked happily, the girl, who was also known as Lady Veronica Valeria smiled at it and pet it's head.

Veronica looked at the girl and sighed, brushing the leaves off of her dress, "I guess it can't be helped, George, pick her up and let's get her back to where she came from." she said in a slightly irritated tone, George bowed "Right away, Mi'lady." he said with a small smile and picked Zylphia up bridal style and began walking towards the Phantomhive manor, Veronica following close behind.

They quickly got to the manor and George knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door and raised an eyebrow, then he saw Zylphia and let out a sigh, letting them in, since he did not sense any threat coming from the demon, and absolutely zero from the little girl "I do hope she did not cause you any trouble." he said, rubbing his temples as he led them through the manor to Zylphia's room.

Veronica peered around the manor with notable interest, her big eyes studying everything they walked by, she seem particular intrested in the vases that sat on some of tables they passed that lined the hallways.

Sebastian opened the door to the maids quarters after knocking three times and motioned to Zylphia's bed, 'George' immediatly placed her on the bed. Veronica looked at Sebastian "I would assume your wondering who we are." she said, yawning.


End file.
